


lucky

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff and Angst, LMAO, M/M, Multi, OT4, and potential for angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: they worked all together, like a four-leaf clover, and were just as lucky as one too(aka this ot4 needs more content okay)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this came about bcs i was looking through this specific ot4 tag and was bummed at the lack of stuff, and while i'm more than happy w the smut god damn we need more cute and domestic and sad stuff. i will gladly take prompts (and maybe if i get enough nsfw ones i'll make a separate story for those....) and will probably have ideas from others on the discord chat i go to. enjoy these four idiots who love each other so m u c h

Childhood always had very specific things to it, almost like a check list. It always consisted of parents and hobbies and school and friends and gifts, which Keith definitely struggled to have happen.

Being orphaned at eight did wonders to ruining a childhood.

So when his boyfriends got to talking about how they used to play sports or did the spelling bee or how their parents never left them alone he couldn’t help but draw himself out of the conversation or feel the guilt when they saw him shy away.

There wasn’t much that could be done to reclaim what he’d lost. Working out with Shiro was enough activity, it was nice to learn how to cook with Hunk, and Lance would never hesitate to hover close by, but it all wasn’t the same.

So imagine his surprise when after a date of walking around the mall his eyes fell open the magical words _Build-a-Bear Workshop._

Keith stared at the sign for a while where they stood by the macaron stand Hunk had insisted on stopping at, claiming the last time he’d gotten them it had been delicious. Keith held the chocolate one he’d been handed, his eyes not leaving the lit up sign that held a bear being pieced together.

“Babe, you alright?”

Keith turned to Lance, who’d already taken a bite out of his mint-chocolate chip macaron, looking at him with question.

“Yeah, I’ve just never seen this store before.”

He pointed towards the place, the warm lights still on and open even as the mall slowly began to close, noticeably empty save for the two employees still there.

Lance’s eyes instantly lit up as he followed the finger, grinning and starting to babble,

“Oh my god, that place is _awesome._ Everybody in my family always insisted on having their birthday parties there, I was so pumped when I got my turn!”

Hunk and Shiro had finished paying, picking up on the conversation as Hunk smiled warmly,

“Oh yeah, I remember the first bear I got there! It was a koala I named Tommy, I dressed it up in all that baby stuff so it could be like Tommy from Rugrats.”

Shiro smiled fondly as he stepped over to wrap an arm around Keith’s shoulders, reminiscing as he looked at the shop,

“My mom always loved getting the holiday themed ones, she'd use them in her classroom, I’d go help her every time with the stuffing and picking out clothes.”

There it was again, that sorrow that grabbed at his heart and clenched tight, reminding him that he had no such memories, Keith dropping his gaze down to the ground. Hunk had noticed instantly though, quickly finishing the rose macaron he’d started to eat and using a hand to gently lift Keith’s chin up,

“Have you ever been to one?”

Keith shook his head, wiggling away from the touches before the guilt got too bad,

“It’s fine, let’s just go-“

“Oh no you don’t!”

Keith nearly yelped as he was whirled around, Lance fixing a firm look on him.

“So you’ve never been in a Build-a-Bear? Well, that’s gonna change! We’re getting you a bear!”

“What? No! I said I was-“

“Keith, you can be honest.”

Both suddenly looked up at Shiro, always the gentle voice of reason among them, eyes fixing a soft look on Keith that never failed to make him quiver, listening as he continued,

“We know your past is a touchy subject, and that you really haven’t had the chance to redeem it. Now’s a good chance, we can go in before they close, and you can get something if you wanted to?”

Keith ducked his head, slowly nodding as he shyly asked,

“Could. . . could you guys buy one too?”

It sounded ridiculous to ask that, but god damn if the initial thought of walking into a stuffed toy store and buying something for yourself at almost 23 years of age didn’t intimidate Keith. He looked up after asking, relieved to see a smile split across Hunk’s face,

“Dude, I haven’t done this since I was like, ten or something, _of course!_ ”

Lance gasped, using his grip on Keith’s shoulders to shake his boyfriend, quickly suggesting,

“Wait-What if we all picked bears for each other! It could be a surprise!”

Shiro laughed at the enthusiasm, reaching over to take one of Lance’s hands and one of Keith’s, pulling them close to his body. “I think that’s a great idea, we’ll pick somebody to make a bear for and then after they’re stuffed, we’ll trade.”

So that was how Keith found himself waiting patiently for the others to finish picking out a bear, already holding the limp cloth that would become full with stuffing. They’d found a napkin and a pen and had quickly written their names down, throwing them into the hat Lance was wearing and picked their giftee. Keith had picked Shiro, and hoped that the white tiger he picked hadn’t given him away too easily. The others seemed to be taking their time, and Keith tried to hide the fact that he was trying to see if he could tell who had him.

Shiro was the second done, holding the buttercup colored bear that had something to do with the new Disney live action film coming out, and he could tell that was meant for Hunk. He wasn’t able to catch the other two, because as soon as he reached Keith, Shiro started to poke at the table he’d been standing by, scanning the tag along a reader on the side of it.

“What are you doing?”

Shiro glanced up at him from the large touchscreen table, blinking and suddenly remembering,

“Oh yeah, sorry, this is part of making the bear. You scan the tag, grab one of the hearts, then you fill it with the traits you want it to have.”

Keith quietly watched as Shiro continued, a prerecorded voice instructing him in what to do although his fingers easily navigated without prompt over all the needed information. Eventually a screen popped up, prompting one of the tiny hearts you could grab off to the side to be picked and placed down. Shiro easily plucked one and dropped it on the table, and it changed to show an enlarged outline of the heart and little images popped up around it, which Keith guessed was personality traits.

He started to use his left hand to move the traits into the heart, each one playing a sound associated with it. Keith couldn’t help but smile as the other picked things that directly reflected Hunk; happy, strong, cute, sincere, and caring. He pressed on the ‘done’ button, a sparkling sound effect ringing out, and the screen reminded Shiro to take the heart with him.

He finally looked up at Keith, gently laughing at the look of awe on his face,

“You want to do it yourself?”

Keith eagerly nodded, quickly scanning the tag and filling out all the info. He took a moment to consider all the heart options, scanning over the tiny hearts and eyeing the push button one in the middle. Upon picking it up and pressing it, almost jumping as it flashed red and rumbled, a soft heartbeat sound filling the air. Keith thought he’d really like to have that himself, but figured Shiro wouldn’t, so he settled on one of the regular tiny hearts. He blushed as he picked the traits, feeling Shiro’s eyes on him; cool, strong, playful, caring, and stylish.

By the time he’d finished Lance and Hunk had finally come over, Keith sneakily looking between the two bears they had. Hunk held a Darth Vader bear in his hand and Lance held a Sonic bear, and Keith honestly couldn’t tell which one would be Lance’s and which one would be Keith’s. He stepped to the side so they could both do their thing, and had planned to watch them for hints but got dragged away by Shiro.

“There are these voice clip things you can put in the bears if you want! I probably won’t do one for mine, but maybe you can find one for yours.”

Keith was instantly enamored by the new touchscreen that boasted all sorts of sound clips, and while he didn’t pick one for the tiger the two had fun playing all the different noises, snickering over the clips of songs from kid’s shows and the animal growls. Eventually he noticed what looked like little chips in the shape of bear heads with stickers that had images of food on them. Shiro saw the draw of his eye and answered for him,

“Those have smells on them, the image reflects the scent.”

Keith immediately grabbed the bubblegum scented one, Shiro would buy the plain flavored ones and chew them every once in a while and his kisses always tasted of the flavor, it was no doubt one of the small things he enjoyed about the other. Shiro chuckled and picked the cotton candy one, Keith silently approving of the choice for Hunk. By now the other two had finished and come over, Hunk picking up a strawberry scented chip, while Lance shooed them away after picking a vanilla scented one, saying he needed to pick out a sound clip without them listening.

Keith almost shied away as one of the workers came over to them, asking if they were ready. Shiro and Hunk answered for him, and they all walked over to the giant machine that tossed fluffy stuffing all about inside of it. Once the worker was ready they asked for the first bear, Hunk eagerly stepping up. They asked him to step on the pedal that sat on the floor, and once it was pressed the sound of air rushing filled the room and the Darth Vader bear slowly started to fill, the worker making small talk as the time passed.

“So what brings all you guys here?”

Hunk answered without hesitation, not even noticing as Keith slowly died from where he hid behind Shiro,

“Oh yeah, one of us hasn’t done this before, we all decided to do it so he could get a full experience.”

Keith groaned from where he pressed his face into Shiro’s well-muscled back, Shiro lightly laughing as Hunk looked over with genuine confusion.

“Keith you okay?”

Shiro glanced over his shoulder to stare at the other, fighting down the smile that wanted to stretch across his face,

“Maybe think a bit more before answering next time Hunk.”

Realization dawned on his face, a stream of apologies falling from his mouth as Lance walked over, holding the Sonic bear as if he was hiding things inside it other than the scent chip, raising an eyebrow at the sight.

That was the most eventful part of the stuffing, the rest of it going a lot smoother than that weird start. Maybe Keith blushed the entire time the white tiger got stuffed, but the worker was kind enough not to ask him any questions and instead struck up conversations with the other three.

The Belle inspired bear was the last to get stuffed, the worker turning off the machine and turning to the four in front of them, and gave them a dubious look,

“Did you all want to do the heart ceremony also?”

The embarrassment instantly left Keith at the question, blinking as he held the stuffed white tiger close to his chest,

“What is that? The heart ceremony?”

The worker suddenly gasped, face lighting up,

“Oh! If you haven’t done it before then you _have_ to do it!”

For half a second the other three looked as if they’d rather skip it, but then they took one look at the way Keith’s face glowed and knew what they had to do.

“Alright then everybody take your hearts, hold them up and shake them around because you’re _soooo excited!_ ”

Keith quickly shot his arm up above his head that held the heart, shaking it vigorously as the others followed at a more relaxed pace.

“Now rub it on your knees so they always need you!”

Keith rubbed it onto both knees for good measure, Lance sighing as he leaned over while the worker continued,

“Rub it on your cheeks so they’ll be super-duper smiley!”

Hunk couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up as he watched Keith, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he firmly rubbed the tiny heart to his cheek.

“Rub it over your heart so it has lots of love!”

Lance groaned as he weakly rubbed the heart he hid in his hands over where he was pretty sure the heart sat, whining out,

“Isn’t this done yet?”

A glare from Keith quickly stopped his complaining, the worker continuing after the disruption,

“Now on your heads so it will be really smart.”

The others finally got into the little ceremony, their eyes constantly flicking over as Keith quickly obeyed each request and put his full effort into it.

“Now on your nose, close your eyes and make a really big wish!”

Shiro wished for Keith to finally redeem what he lost. Lance wished Keith would love the message he made for him. Hunk wished Keith could be happy like he was right now every day. Keith wished he’d always have his boyfriends in his life.

“Give it a big kiss!”

Keith poured all the love he could into that one kiss (without it getting inappropriate), gently smiling as the worker slowly had each of them place their hearts into the right bears, tying them closed and handing them back.

“Once you’re all ready come right up to the counter and I’ll ring you all up!”

The worker left them at that, going behind the checkout counter and chatting with their co-worker. They quickly exchanged the bears. Keith was sure he was blushing as he handed the white tiger to Shiro, Hunk gasped in joy when he got handed the Belle bear, Lance smiled at the Darth Vader bear and was snickering as the Sonic got handed to Keith.

Keith blankly stared down at the blue hedgehog toy, looking at Lance’s stupid face again that wiggled an eyebrow and smugly said,

“Go ahead and press the hand.”

Keith sighed and held the bear up close, hoping the others wouldn’t hear in case it was a stupid meme, clicking on the hand that held the voice message Lance had picked.

“ _Are you an angel? Because every time I look in your eyes I feel like I’m in heaven._ ”

Keith had to shove his head into the stupid plushie because _god dammit he did not expect a cheesy line._ Shiro and Hunk asked if he was okay, and he looked up and immediately locked eyes with Lance, whose cheeks had gone pink at seeing what his pickup line had done to the other. Keith managed to squeak out a ‘fine’, insisting that they continued.

They surrounded the ‘bathtub’ to ‘wash’ up their bears, all laughing as Keith jumped and awed at each sound and action. Lance insisted that they all picked out clothes for their new friends also, which was no easy task as they stared at the whole array before them.

Shiro was surprisingly the first to settle on an outfit, each of them staring at the innocent purple shirt and skirt set he’d picked as he pulled it onto the plush tiger. Keith had picked fairly fast also, gently working on a pair of jeans and a shirt that had a Pokemon related theme to it. Lance had struggled since the Darth Vader bear looked as if it was already dressed, but that didn’t stop him from picking out a clothing set that had shorts and a mock layered shirt. Hunk took the longest out of them all, trying to decide between a set of sweets themed pajamas and a pastel flower printed sundress and a headband, and eventually he dressed the bear in the dress and headband and meekly carried the pajama set over as well.

They finished with the birth certificates, each of them now proudly holding each bear they had lovingly dubbed as Barry (Lance) Belle (Hunk) Black (Shiro) and Blue (Keith). Who knows why they stuck with the ‘B’ names but there was no going back now. Keith remained quiet the rest of the time, watching as Shiro decided to pay for the whole thing (were they not in public Lance would’ve made a sly comment on paying him back later on) and Blue get boxed up in the little house carrier, and even as they left the mall and walked out to the car Hunk had driven them all in.

“Keith? You okay? Haven’t heard you say anything since we did those certificates.”

Keith blinked and looked up, surprised at the look of concern on Hunk’s face, quickly nodding his head to make the worry go away,

“Yeah! More than okay, I just. .. “

He looked back down at the box that held a stuffed animal, _a brand new one that was_ **_his_** , that would always be connected to this night, and did his best not to let his emotions go over the top,

“I’m glad you guys went along with this. I-I didn’t think it would be such a big deal, but. . . “

He left the rest of it unsaid, clearly implying about his past, and sighed in content as three sets of arms wrapped around him. Keith let the warm words and gentle kisses wash over him, giving back as much as one could when it was three versus one.

It was as they were driving home, Shiro and Hunk in the front seats and Keith and Lance in the back and happily cuddling their new bears and sniffing at the scents, that Keith pressed on Blue’s chest by accident and gasped as his chest lit up red, thumping audial and literally. Lance let him hold on as Keith could only whisper ‘thank yous’ and ‘love yous’ past his quiet tears, both falling asleep to the gentle rock of the car driving home.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wanted to know- Hunk picked the traits cool, stylish, cute, playful, and caring for Lance's bear, and Lance picked the traits cool, strong, sporty, sincere, and caring for Keith's bear


End file.
